Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{5}{10} \times -30\% \times -\dfrac{22}{25} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{5}{10} \times 100\% = 50\%$ $ -\dfrac{22}{25} \times 100\% = -88\%$ Now we have: $ 50\% \times -30\% \times -88\% = {?} $ $ 50\% \times -30\% \times -88\% = 13.200000000000001 \% $